1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an upright vacuum cleaner which is easy to change direction and to return a cleaner upper body to its original position.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a surface is cleaned using a vacuum cleaner, the vacuum cleaner needs to be easy to change direction and to return a body which is twisted due to such direction change to its original position for ease of use. Particularly, if a relatively heavy upright vacuum cleaner is used, in order to conveniently and easily operate the vacuum cleaner, the direction of a cleaner nozzle assembly contacting a floor, needs to be easy to change by turning a cleaner handle like a vehicle handle and a cleaner body needs to be easily returned to the center of the nozzle assembly after direction change.
Upright vacuum cleaners which are capable of being tilted and swiveled are disclosed in WO 2004/014209, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,305, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,510, US 2009/056058A1 and US 2009/056059A1.
However, the above conventional vacuum cleaners have a complicated structure and thus increase manufacturing costs and repair and maintenance costs. Further, in the conventional vacuum cleaners, an operation of swiveling a cleaner body and an operation of returning the cleaner body to its original position after the swiveling of the cleaner body depend only on force applied by a user, thereby increasing user fatigue and providing inconvenience during use of the cleaner.